It's Always Double
by Pharanna
Summary: This is what i have been thinking since i first read Twilight. What if Bella was something beyond Ware Wolves and Vampires. What is she was something that no one knew about before. What if she must be killed by the 2 guys that lover her the most. Find out
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thinking can be dangerous

Charlie didn't seem to happy when Edward and I told him that we were getting married. He started to scream and yell at me and then he called me crazy. I knew he wasn't going to be happy, but I had to tell him sooner or later.

Every time I look at my hand, specifically the finger where that ring took its place, I always started to form goose bumps. I fell like something is not right. Like there is something that I still need to find out, that there are still some more questions that need to be answered. I should be happy that I am getting married to Edward but I can't help but feel like I am going to regret marring him.

There is one question that has seemed to cross my mind multiple times these past few weeks. Why is it that Edward's powers don't work on me? But then again there is one other question. Why is it that the scent of my blood is so sweet to all vampires?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice's Wedding Plans

It has only been three weeks since Edward and I got engaged and Alice had gone all out with wedding plans for the upcoming nuptials. She transformed her room into a wedding boutique gilled with wedding dresses' brides maid dresses, and flower arrangements. She was planning everything from the type of flower pedals that the flower girl would throw while going down the isle down to the exact room number that Edward and I would be staying in while we are on our honey moon. I asked her if there was something I could do to help with the wedding, and then she threw a huge fit at me, so I backed off after that.

She told me the other day that she had picked my bridesmaids all ready. All I could think to myself was, 'Wasn't that supposed to be my decision?' Anyways, apparently my bridesmaids are Rosalie, Angela, and Alice, but Alice was going to be my number one bridesmaid. She gets to wear a different dress and Rosalie and Angela. At least Alice is getting a lot of enjoyment out of this and I don't have to plan a thing.

"Bella! Bella! Are you even listening to me?" I heard Alice's voice say in the back round of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and saw Alice's face right in front of mine. My butt ached with pain from sitting in the same chair for what seemed like years. "Bell have you even heard a word I have said?"

I looked at her with my eyes wide open. "Sorry Alice, I wasn't listening."

"That's just like you Bella. You are always tuning me out." I could tell the anger in the sound of her voice.

"Sorry!" I tried to sound apologetic.

"What do you think about this dress? I like how it fits around my waist." Alice asked me. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress that only went down to her knees. She was right when she said that it did look nice on her waist.

"It looks very nice. I like it!" She looked at me with her eyes wide like she was shocked or surprised.

"Do you really like it?" I shook my head as if to agree. She walked over to the mirror and checked herself out. "Do you really like the color on me?"

"What are you talking about? It looks great on you." I tired to explain to her and I think it was starting to work.

I heard footsteps walking up to Alice's door and then there was a knock at the door. Edward had walked in taking Alice by surprise.

"You aren't supposed to be in here Edward. Bella was just about to try on wedding dresses. And you know it is not good to see the brides wedding dress before the wedding." She started to throw another one of her little fits.

"Sorry for raining on your parade Alice, but I need to borrow Bella for a few minutes." Edward said to Alice while smiling at me.

I stood up as if I was going to leave. "Plus I have to be going soon. I got to get home for dinner. I really don't want to make Charlie even more upset." I smiled and then walked over to Edward.

"Then in that case I will drive you home." Edward said to me.

"I think I should drive myself home. I don't think Charlie could put up looking at you anymore." I smiled at him and walked out of the room. I was walking down the stairs when I heard Edward call out after me. "Yes Edward?"

"You sure you don't want me to take you home? It is no problem." He tried to convince me.

"No it is okay. I will be fine." I kept walking down the stairs and then out the front door. I walked out to the car and reached for the handle to open the door. When my hand touched the handle I started to hear voices in my head.

"I am so sorry for this Bella. I don't mean to hurt you." I heard Jacob's voice.

"What on earth do you mean Jacob?" It was my turn to say something.

"I don't want to do this Bella but I have to. Just remember I will always love you." Jacob said again.

"Jacob please tell me what is wrong. Can't you tell me." I heard myself say again. Then after a short pause with only the sound of what seemed like Jacob's tears running down his face, I heard myself say something again. "What is that for Jacob? You aren't really going to, are you?"

"I am so sorry Bella. I don't want to do this but I have to." And then there was nothing and the voices seemed to disappear.

I opened the door trying to forget about what I had just heard. I got in and started the car then drove myself home. All alone for once.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is going to be the only chapter that is going to be in Edward's point of view. There will also be a chapter in Jacob's point of view. Besides those two chapters every other chapter will be in Bella's point of view. Jacob's chapter will be the next chapter. Even if you are a Jacob hater and you don't want to read a chapter that is Jacob's point of view, please do read it because it is very important and you will become lost in the story if you don't, but don't worry there won't be another chapter with his point of view. **

Chapter 2

A Visit From Aro

Edward's Point of view

I was sitting at the piano playing the song that I had written for Bella so it would remind me of her. I heard some one walking up to my front door and waited for a knock. Sure enough a knock followed. I ran to the door hoping that it just might be Bella. When I opened the door I was shocked to see who it was on the other side of the door.

"Hello Edward." His voice said.

"Aro!" I said while my voice cracked a little. I heard the rest of my family run into the room to see if it was true. "Since when did you start using the door?" I tried to make a joke to make the moment more pleasing, but it didn't work of course. He walked right in and he took his seat on one of the coaches surrounding the piano. "What is it you want?"

I took a seat on the coach right across from him. "Don't worry this is only a friendly visit. I heard that you haven't changed that girl yet." He seemed angry and the look on his face made him seem like he was angry too.

"Sir, we are getting married and right after the wedding we plan to change her." I was trying to signal Alice to go over to Bella's and watch her.

"Excuse me I must leave." Alice said and got up to leave.

"No one is going to hurt Bella. She is perfectly safe. I think you all should hear this." Alice took her seat again. "Even thought you may not want to hear this."

"Just get it out." Carlisle said.

"There has always been something that has always been above us." Aro started to say.

"You mean there are higher vampires then you." Alice asked.

"No they are not vampires. Far from it. They are like humans, they are humans actually, but they have special powers."

"What does this even have to do with us?" I asked him.

"It has everything to do with you. But we have not gotten to that yet. They don't know it until they become a certain age."

"And what age is that?" Carlisle asked.

"It can be any age. It is when they find out about this world. About vampires and werewolves for example. They start to form there powers pretty fast."

"How many of them are there?" Carlisle just had to keep asking questions.

"There are four of them. Two queens and two kings. They are hard to figure out who they are, but we have found one of them." He turned to me with his eyes wide open. "One of them is you fiancie."

"I was shocked it couldn't have been true. "You mean Bella?" Was all that I could say.

"Exactly. And this is what I hate to say. But you must kill her."


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the Jacob chapter please read it even if you hate Jacob. **

Chapter 3

A Visit From Sam

Jacob's Point Of View

All I could think of was to keep running. I was still holding the wedding invitation in my left hand. All I could think about was if I should stop running or not. It had only been a week since I had received the invitation, I could feel Sam and Embry still chasing after me. I could hear that all they wanted was to talk to me.

"Jacob just stop running. There is something I have to tell you, but I need to tell you in person. So please just stop and hear me out." I could hear Sam say.

"Why should I? I don't want to go back, I never will." I was telling Sam.

"You can't run away from this for ever. If she wants to marry him then she should and you should want her to be happy." Embry said this time.

"She is going to regret this I know she is." I told both of them.

"She may not be able to marry him Jacob. Just hear me out." What Embry said shocked me. I couldn't imagine Bella not getting married to Edward, even though I don't want them to get married I still couldn't imagine them not. "Just stop where you Jacob. I will be there in a minute."

I stopped right where I was. I looked around and all I could see were trees I could here water running in the distance and all I could think about was drinking it. I took the way that I thought I could to get to the water, and there it was a little creek filled with water. I put my hands in it and splashed some of the water on my face the I dipped my hands in and drank the water that was resting in the palms of my hands. My feet hurt from all the running since I stepped over multiple rock and going barefoot was not the best idea so I put my feet in the water. The water was nice and cool on them so it cooled of the rest of my body.

I could hear footsteps approach me in the distance. I turned around and saw Sam walking through all the bushes and trees. "What is it that you want Sam?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"I found out something about Bella."

"I don't want to know anything about her. I already know she is getting married and I have no reason to know anymore about her."

"You may want to know this."

"Where is Embry?"

"I sent him home. I thought this should be just you and me. Have you ever heard anything about the two queens and the two kings?" I had no idea what he was getting at.

"I have heard you talk about them before. Don't they like "rule" the world that we live in. The vampire and werewolf world.

"You are right. Well they haven't existed for like hundreds of years. But now there is a rumor going around that one of them has started to come into her powers which means that the other one will soon too."

"What does this have to do with Bella?" He looked at me for a moment and then I realized what he was saying. "Oh no. That is not possible. She is one of the queens?" I couldn't bealive what is was saying.

"I'm afraid so. When the last Queens and Kings lived everything was a mess. It almost ended the world as we know it. So we have decided to kill the next queens and kings before they could ever rule."

"You want me to kill her?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay we are back to Bella's point of view and most likely I will stay in Bella's point of view for the rest of the story, but I don't know for sure. I might just feel like I want to put another chapter in Edward's or Jacob's point of view. I hope you guys have liked the story so far. Please keep up the reviews. I love it when you guys review my stuff because then I know if you like it or not and if you do then I will keep writing but if you don't then I can stop and try to write something else.**

**Pharanna**

* * *

Chapter 4

Another Crazy Moment

Bella's Point of View

When I got home I went straight to my bedroom to just lie down and think about mulitiple things. But the one thing I wanted to focus on the most was just to unexplainable. I have no idea what had gone on back in Edward's drive way. It doesn't make since how I could hear a whole conversation between Jacob and me when Jacob wasn't even there.

I could have told Edward what would have happened but then again I didn't want to see him freak out on me. I could talk to Jacob about it but I don't think that is the best idea since he doesn't really like me right now plus he ran away. No one has heard from him in a week. Sure I am worried about him but I just can't go looking for him.

When I talked to Billy last, and that was when he first told me that Jacob had run away, he said it had taken place right after he had gotten the wedding inventation. So he must of ran away because he was hurt and if he were to see me again he might even hurt more. I don't want to do that to him, he doesn't deserve anything like that, plus he is my best friend and friends don't do that to each other. But I guess I had already hurt him.

I got up off my bed and walked over to my closet to get into my pajama's. My hand reached for the door knob to open my closet. When my hand touched the knob, I had another one of my crazy little moments. I could hear two people talking again.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice in the distance.

"Edward! Is that really you! Where have you been, it was like you had disappeared forever. I missed you." I could hear me say.

"Bella I don't know how to do this let alone how to say this."

"What are you talking about Edward? You sound like Jacob when he was talking to me a couple days ago."

"Jacob? What did he say?" I could hear worry in Edward's voice.

"He said just what you said."

"What did he do to you?"

"Well he had pulled out a knife and he tried to kill me." When I said that, I closed my eyes hoping to make this stop, but then all the sudden I could see the scene. Edward was about five feet away from me and he looked like he had been running for miles. I could tell that we were surrounded by trees, but when I looked closer I could tell that we were at the place that Edward had taken me for that hike that one day when he sparkled in the sun and he put me on his back and started to run. The place he had first kissed me at.

"He tired to kill you? How does he know?"

"Edward, what are you talking about?" He took a few steps closer to me.

"Bella, I love you!" He stepped closer to me and kissed me. "You do not know how much I don't want to do this. But I have to, everything depends on it." I see the tears running down Edward's face. "I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"Edward what is going on?" I took a couple steps back.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay in there?" I heard my dads voice and then I could see Edward anymore. All I could hear was my dad banging on the door. It was like I had just woken up from a long nap.

"I'm fine dad. I am okay." I answered back.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one dad, I am fine." I couldn't believe that it had happened yet again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacob!

Bella's Point of View

It was weird not seeing Jacob every day. I began to miss him more then I thought I should. I was always wondering where he was. I hope he is okay. I miss having someone to talk to about anything. I want more then anything to tell him about what I have come across, about the things I have been seeing and hearing. He is the only one that would get it and he wouldn't tell me that it was just silly, that it is not possible to see and hear things like that.

"Bella!" I heard my dad call me from the living room. I rushed out of my bedroom and down the stairs to go see my dad.

"Is everything okay dad?" I asked out of breath.

"The phone is for you." I didn't even hear it ring.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the phone. "Hello." I said to whoever it was on the phone.

"Bella!" It was Jacob's voice.

"Jacob!" I said loudly, but not to loudly for Charlie to hear in the other room.

"I need you to meet me somewhere. I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too. Where have you been? You scared me half to death when your dad told me that you had run away."

"Never mind that Bella. I just really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the divide line between forks and la push in thirty minutes?"

"I guess I can. I will be right there."

"Bella?" His voice was now filled with worry.

"Yes Jacob."

"No one can know that you saw me. Not even my dad and Charlie. But most importantly Edward can not know that you saw me."

"But Alice will know because she won't be able to see your future. There is not much I can do about that."

"Well make up something."

"You want me to lie to her?"

"Bella please you don't know how important this is."

"Okay I will be right there. Bye." I hung up the phone and laid it on it's charger.

I walked into the living room to tell Charlie where I was going. "Who was on the phone?" Charlie asked.

"Oh it was just Angela. There is something wrong with her bridesmaid dress. She wants me and Alice to go over to her house right now. Is that okay?" I tried to sound calm and not to anxious.

"I guess." He said while staring at the TV. Thank god one of his football games was on. "When will you be back?"

"In about 2 and a half hours." It was hard not to sound anxious, I was so excited to Jacob again.

"Okay see you later." He turned up the volume of the TV. I grabbed my jacket and ran out to my car and in no time I was on the road.

**Sorry about the short chapters. I promise that there will be longer chapters coming up. I hope you guys like it so far. Please keep reviewing **

**Pharanna**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay I have gotten a review (and it is definitely a bad thing) but they were asking if this was going to be an Edward and Bella story or a Jacob and Edward story. I answered with Edward and Bella. I have nothing against Jacob, actually I prefer Jacob over Edward, but I have realized that I might loose a lot of readers if I make it a Jacob and Bella story because most people hate Jacob and don't want to see Bella end up with him. I thought I might just tell you guys that.**

**Pharanna**

Chapter 6

Tell Me Anything but the Truth

Bella's Point of view

I was driving as fast as my old truck would let me, but I realized once I had passed the only gas station that I was running out of. I had no time to turn around, I had to get to Jacob as fast as I could. I had to stop because of sudden traffic. The whole time I have been in Forks I never had to be stopped because of some traffic.

When I reached a cop I rolled down my window to ask him something. "Excuse me sir, what is wrong?"

The cop turned around to look at me. "Well there is a parade going on. It is going to be very hard to get out of town this way. Where are you headed?"

"La Push." He told me to turn around. Then he told me a whole new way to get to La Push, but the only thing was it was going to take just a little bit longer.

After about another half hour I finally reached the border. I could see anyone standing any where near it. Did he already leave? Was I to late?

I parked my car off to the side of the road and got out. I walked over to the border and looked around. I couldn't see anyone around. "Jacob! Jacob!" I called out.

I heard a sound in the woods and soon enough Jacob appeared. "Oh Jacob!" I yelled and ran to him. When I tried to give him a hug he refused it and took a couple steps beck. "Where have you been? I have missed you!"

"Shh Bella. You must be quiet. No one can no I am with you." I could start to see the sweat form on his forehead.

"Is there something wrong Jacob?" He was beginning to worry me even more then he was already.

"Bella I have come to warn you about something." Jacob looked me straight in the eye for the first time.

"Jacob I have something to tell you about first. I think something is wrong with me. Earlier this morning after I had left Edward's I could start to hear voices in my head. It was like a whole conversation between you and me that we have never had before. You were saying something to me. But later on the same thing happened only with…"

"Bella please!" Jacob had yelled at me when he inturupted me. "Please Bella just let me talk." His voice had lowered down.

"What could it possibly be that is so important?" ,I asked him.

He turned away from me started mumbling something to himself. I couldn't make out what he was saying, he was talking way to fast. I put my hand on his shoulder as to comfort him. "Jacob calm down please."

"Bella I can't. This is way to much for me."

"Jacob please tell me what is going on."

He turned to me with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry for this Bella. I don't mean to hurt you." Jacob said.

"What on earth do you mean Jacob?" I struggled when saying this. I knew something terrible was going to happen.

"I don't want to do this Bella but I have to. Just remember I will always love you." This was beginning to sound like the conversation I had heard in my head.

"Jacob please tell me what is wrong. Can't you tell me?" I said to Jacob again. Then after a short pause and there was only the sound of Jacob's tears running down his face, I seemed to be able to say something again even though I was scared to death. He pulled out a knife from his pocked and showed it to me. "What is that for Jacob? You aren't really going to, are you?"

"I am so sorry Bella. I don't want to do this but I have to." He took a short pause again and then held the knife closer to me pointing it right at my hear.

"Jacob please don't. I have no idea what I have done wrong." I tried to sound convincing that way it would convince him.

He dropped the knife and there was only the sound of it hitting the ground with a big bang. "I…I… I can't do this to you Bella. I can't do this to you." He turned around to enter back into the woods.

"Jacob! What on earth is going on here? You can't just disappear." I called after him.

He turned around to look at me. He walked closer to me. "Bella I can't stand to be around you much longer. I have to leave again."

I grabbed his arm before he could leave again, but I knew it wouldn't take much for him to loosen my grip. "Jacob please tell me what is going on.

"You really want to know do you?"

"Of course I do Jacob."

"You are one of the queens of the two queens and two kings." He looked me in the eye and with that look I knew he wasn't joking around with me.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Bella you are more powerful than you know. You are more powerful then anything. More powerful than me or Edward or the whole Cullen family. You rule us all. We all want you dead Bella don't you see."

"Jacob I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jacob turned around to face the forest again. "Some one is coming. I must go Bella. Be careful!" Then he suddenly just disappeared into what now was the darkness. I ran back to my car and there leaning against the door was Sam. I made a little scream.

"I didn't mean to scare you Bella." He said to me.

"I would like to get in my car please." He didn't move at all. "You are right in front of the door if you don't know that."

"I know. Why are you hear Bella?"

"Sam you are starting to scare me."

"Why are you here?" He was starting to get angry with me.

"I was just going to see Billy. I just wanted to see if he needed any help with anything since Jacob had disappeared."

"I heard you were getting married to that Edward guy."

"Yes I am, why do you say."

"I don't know. I am trying to think why on earth Jacob didn't kill you like he was going to."

"Sam you are really scaring me." I saw him reach into his pocket and pull something out.

"Not you too."

"I have to Bella. Everything depends on it."

"Stay away from her Sam." Jacob said. He must have been standing behind me this whole time.

"I told you what had to happen and you didn't do like you said you would."

"Stay away from her. There is no way she is going to hurt us."

"I told you what happened before."

"But you wouldn't know how horrible it is because you did not live back then."

He pulled the knife closer to me the tip was an inch away from my skin. I started to breath heavly. "If you dare pull that knife any closer to her I will have to…" and then Jacob stopped like he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You will hit me right. You wouldn't hit me, you would be to scared to." I looked a Jacob's hand and he put it into a fist.

"Jacob don't!" I tried to convince him. And in one second Jacob had punched him and he fell to the ground. "Jacob why did you do that?"

"Get in the car Bella and leave. Go!" I got in my car and drove off with my hands shaking against the steering wheel.

I got home in about 45 minutes. The traffic wasn't as bad as it was, but it was still bad. I walked through the door and put my keys on the dinning table.

"Bells, is that you?" I heard my dad call out for me. He ran into the kitchen. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry dad, I got stuck in some traffic. It was hard to get out of Angela's drive way."

"As long as you are okay."

"I'm going to go to bed now dad, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Bells."

I walked up the stairs to my room. I made sure to close the door loudly so Charlie would know I was in my room. When I turned around Alice was laying on my bed.

"You and I need to talk Bella!" Was all she said to me.

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of long. I hope you guys liked it. This will be my last chapter today. I will update tomorrow for you guys. The next chapter will be about Alice's visit. Please keep reviewing I like to hear what you guys think.**

**Pharanna**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's Visit

Bella's Point Of View

"Alice! You scared me!" I told her. She didn't seem to happy.

"Where were you Bella? I couldn't see a thing." She seemed more worried then upset now.

"I went to Angela's. She had a little problem with her dress. I was just helping out." I smiled hoping that I could fool her.

"Where were you really Bella? Were you with Jacob?" She asked. I knew she was up to something.

"That's a silly thing to ask. Jacob's disappeared remember. No one has seen him in a week." I think my plan to fool her wasn't working to well; I was never good at these things.

I heard a knock at the front door below. Then Charlie screamed at me that he would get it. I heard Charlie mumbling something down stairs and then footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bella! Bella!" And then he walked through my bedroom door,

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I was shocked to see him standing in the door way of my bedroom. I looked over to Alice and then back at Jacob, they were both staring at each other intensely.

"What is she doing here?" Jacob had asked me.

"Sure, you haven't seen him in a week." Alice said, "Why did you go to see him tonight?" I looked at them both and they were still staring at each other. "You stink!" Alice said to Jacob.

"You do too." Jacob said back to Alice.

"What is wrong with you two?" My mind was going out of control. "What did you want Jacob?"

They both stopped staring at each other and then they stared at me. "I needed to talk to you Bella, it's important."

"Why should I talk to you Jacob? You just tried to kill me and then Sam tried to kill me and you knocked Sam out." Jacob took a couple more steps closer to me.

"He tried to kill you?" Alice said. I could tell she was shocked, plus her eyes were wide open. She turned to Jacob now. "How did you know?"

"I have my recourses. How did you find out?"

"A visit from an old friend."

They both stopped talking and for now there was only silence. I couldn't wrap my head around all of this. Whatever Jacob was trying to tell me earlier, Alice knew what it was too. Jacob walked back to the door and opened it but before he left he said, "Bella when you are ready to talk to me, with out her around, I am here." He left while slamming the door.

"I have to go to." Alice said to me and climbed out of the window. I walked over to my bed and laid down, soon enough I was asleep.

**

* * *

Sorry that it was such a short chapter. I am also sorry that it was mostly dialogue. I promise my next chapter will be a lot better and a lot longer. **

**Pharanna**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Disappearance

Bella's Point of View

I heard someone knocking at the front door and ran downstairs to answer it. I was shocked to see Alice standing on the other side of it. She just stood there for a moment staring at me. It looked like she was thinking very hard. "Using the door now are we?" I didn't mean for it sound like that, but it just came out like that. Her frown turned even more into a frown. "What do you want Alice?"

"I just thought I would stop by and say hi." She tried to use her pixie voice, but it wasn't working on me.

"Yeah right Alice. What is it you really want?" She looked at me and I could start to see tears form in her eyes.

"Why were you with Jacob last night? What did he say to you?" Alice wiped the tears away from her face.

"He just wanted to see me. He missed me apparently." I tried to sound convincing, that way she wouldn't know I was really lying.

"He missed you so much that he wanted to kill you, and I guess Sam missed you so much too so he was tempted to kill you too. I was there last night Bella, I heard you say he tried to kill you." The tears were starting to form in her eyes again.

"Stay out of that Alice it is none of you business."

"It is just as much of my business as it is yours."

"It has nothing to do with you at all."

"It has a lot more to do with me then you think it does."

"Why do you want to know this?" I paused and she didn't say anything. "Why is this information so important to you?"

"Bella please just tell me what he said to you, why he was going to kill you?" She kept trying to hold the tears back.

"I can't remember much, but I do remember one thing. He said something like 'Bella you are more powerful then you know. You are more powerful then anything. More powerful then me or Edward or the whole Cullen family.' And then he said something about two queens and two kings, but that is all I remember."

"Oh shit." She slammed her hand against the wall. I swear I could see flames in her eyes.

"Calm down Alice. That's all he told me. I swear." She seemed happier now.

"But he still shouldn't have told you." I could see the tears streaming down her face again. She wiped them away but they just kept coming.

"Why are you crying Alice?"

"I tried to tell you last night but that stinking werewolf came in." She snarled when she said werewolf.

"What is it Alice, please just tell me." I could tell that there was worry in my voice. She was beginning to frighten me.

"A couple nights ago we received a visit from Aro with some weird news. After Aro left Edward went up to his room crying his eyes out." She paused to wipe the tears away. "We didn't see him again. Bella he has run away or more like disappeared. I can't even talk to him in my head. I can't even hear him, we have completely lost all contact with him, there is no way to find him, we have tried everything."

**

* * *

Okay well this is the last chapter for tonight. Sorry I didn't write that much today, I have had a lot to do, I will update more tomorrow. Please keep reviewing. **

**Pharanna**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey everyone I am so sorry but I won't be up dating tonight, I have just started on the 9****th**** chapter because I have been so busy and I promised you guys a good chapter and I am going to spend a lot of time on it, so I will give it you guys tomorrow as soon as possible but then again just check later tonight just incase I decided to put it one tonight if I finished it. **

**Pharanna**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Search is Over

Bella's Point of View

"What have you guys done to try to find him?" I asked worried now about Edward and sorry that I was so mean to Alice.

"We've searched every where we think he might have gone. He was no where. We think that he might have been right where he was he just heard us coming and took off somewhere else." Another tear found its path down Alice's cheek.

I took a couple steps back and entered the kitchen. I turned towards the dinning table and took a seat at one of the chairs. "So he is gone then? Is he gone forever?" I could barely breathe. I couldn't imagine Edward running away like this.

"Knowing him he will come back. He won't be able to stay away from you that long." She chuckled when she said that, but the tears kept coming. "He'll be back for the wedding we know that. He wouldn't miss that for the world." She tried to smile to indicate that everything was going to be fine.

She came and sat down on the chair next to mine. She just sat there and stared at me for what seemed like an hour. "I can't just sit here. I have to do something. I have to go look for him. Maybe that is what he wants."

"Believe me, I think he ran away to get away from you. He just needs some space. Trust me Bella you don't know how much trouble he is in. It's worse then you could imagine."

"But Alice I have to go and do something. I just can't sit here and worry about him. He could be in danger, someone could be after him, I don't even want to imagine that."

"No you can't Bella; you have to trust me on this. Once you two are married and you are turned everything will be okay." She laid her hand on the table next to mine.

"I don't think you understand this. I can't just sit here watching the clock waiting for him to come back hoping that he is okay." I moved my hand off of the table.

"Bella if you go after him this wedding won't happen. That's the truth; no you make up your mind." She moved her hand off of the table just like me.

"Does this have something to do with the two queens and two kings? Oh yeah and Jacob trying to kill me?" I asked getting up from my seat and going to check if Charlie was listening into our conversation or not. Thank god he wasn't.

"Bella, I can't tell you that."

"Why can't anyone tell me that?" I slammed my hand on the table upset from all of this.

"Bella is everything okay in there?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Yes dad everything is just fine." I yelled back to my dad.

"Bella, just trust me with this. Don't ask anyone anymore questions about any of this."

"I am going to look for him no matter what you say." I ran to get my jacket and then ran out of the house. I ran to the end of what was or drive way and started calling out Edward's name.

I heard Alice chasing after me. "Come on Bella, it is no use."

"Edward!" I kept crying out.

"Bella come on your search is over. Let's go back inside." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

**

* * *

Okay so it wasn't a good chapter and it wasn't a long one. I am not that good at writing long chapters sorry. Don't worry everyone Edward will be coming back very soon, just not in the next chapter. **

**Pharanna**


End file.
